Some golfers find themselves toting a variety of golf tools or pieces of equipment. The present invention features a novel golf accessory system that combines a variety of tools, for example a ball retriever, a divot repair system, a cigar holder, and a club stand. The present invention is not limited to the aforementioned combined tools (e.g., the system may comprise a ball marker holder). The system of the present invention has a unique design can be stored in the umbrella storage area of a golf bag or in the bag itself.